


Underwears

by tatooedlaura



Series: Life [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatooedlaura/pseuds/tatooedlaura
Summary: Underwears .. just ... Underwears





	

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to "Mama Scully's Party" and "Morning"

She should have been more embarrassed at the idea of her mother finding her bra on the back porch after a night of excessive drinking and possible debauchery but she took it in stride, reading the note Maggie had left, smiling to herself, then closing her bag again quickly.

Well, she thought it was quick but apparently, she was slow compared to the speedy hands of one Fox Mantle, who managed to snag the bra just as she was about snap the bag enclosure, very nearly taking his fingers out in the process … 

But still getting the bra.

Before Scully could scold him, he skirted across the room, only one shoe on and tripping over the ottoman, stumbling into the wall beside the fireplace before finally coming to a stop on the wood floor of the hall. Scrambling up as best he could, he narrowly escaped her clawing hands as she went after him with a speed her academy instructors would have been proud of.

Slipping on his one stocking foot, he lost control again as he slid into the kitchen, managing to get to the other side of the island in the nick of time, Scully grasping the counter opposite him and demanding her article of clothing.

“No. You haven’t needed it all day. Why do you need it now?”

“Mulder.”

Goofy grin abounding, he spied Maggie, who’d emerged from the pantry wondering who was invading her house and without thought to consequence, popped the bra over his head and tied a knot under his chin with the backstrap, the black cups producing the illusion of earmuffs or misplaces mouse ears. 

While Maggie roared with laughter in the background, Scully proceeded to scale the island, knocking over several pots in the process but getting her hands on Mulder before he had time to run away. Never expecting her to actually climb furniture to get to him, he moved instinctively, he backed up, pulling her off the counter with him, landing them both in a heap on the linoleum.

Aside from Mulder’s groaning about the sharp elbow he’d received in the ribs, he took his defeat with honor, allowing Scully to sit on his chest while she removed the bra from him. Once freed, she settled back to sit on his hips, giving him a chance to breathe, waving the garment in front of his face, “I always win.”

Perfectly content to have a braless Scully two feet from him and her weight quite enjoyably pressing down in all the right places, he moved his hands behind his head to cushion his skull while he perused her much slower than normal with a glint in his eye, “I’m pretty sure I’m winning at the moment.”

One quick glance down turned her from pink-cheeked Scully to flaming face/neck/ears/arms Scully in half a heartbeat. Crossing her arms, she made no move to get off him however, choosing to wickedly grind her hips into his several times before she saw Mulder’s eyes shift from her chest to above and behind her.

She had forgotten Maggie was in the room.

Following Mulder’s gaze to her mom hovering a look over the counter, “sorry. I think I knocked some things over.”

Maggie, still wiping tears and attempting to get her breath back, shook her head at her daughter with a knowing grin, “you have to admit, Fox didn’t look too bad wearing that.”

Scully knew when she was outnumbered and outgunned and leaning to the side to rest on the end of the cabinets, she shrugged her concession to him, “you have my mother on your side. You win.”

“Didn’t I already declare myself a winner?”

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Honest-to-God, Mulder figured he’d be killed or maimed or smacked or at the very least, be given the silent treatment on the ride back to his place but she was completely civil, amusing actually, making a joke about how Frohike would have blown a gasket having her chase him around braless.

Once there, instead of heading to her own car, “can I come up and use the bathroom? Apparently all the water we drank wants out … right now.”

“Of course. Run like the wind and if you pee in the elevator, pretend it wasn’t you.”

“Don’t make me laugh, Mulder.”

Finally, he got her inside and she practically ran to the bathroom, leaving him to shut the door, lock it, slide his shoes in the corner and to settle on the couch. Then, when she still wasn’t out after a few minutes, he moved to the kitchen, making a pot of tea he knew she’d enjoy and digging out cookies that he didn’t remember buying but were still within the expiration date.

After mentally high-fiving himself for having something edible in the house, he turned …

Just in time to get pelted by marshmallows.

Big, fat white ones and little colored ones flying at his head, then, just as the first dropped to the ground, another barrage zeroed in on his chest, giving him time to discover where they were coming from.

Scully was standing there, bra in hand, bag of marshmallows under her arm, laughing exactly like her mother had been earlier, big tears streaking her cheeks and barely able to catch her breath …

And she was holding the bra like a slingshot.

Her ‘I’ll-be-God-damned, black, cotton and spandex, everyday Playtex over the shoulder, boulder holder but still drove Mulder wild’ bra stretched between her fingers, already loaded with a third round of marshmallows, pulled back and waiting patiently.

“That is the best thing I’ve seen all day, possibly all week, Scully, and I just wanted to let you know that before you use your underwears against me yet again and I’m forced to chase you through this apartment with wild abandon.”

The treats hit him, bouncing off his nose, his chest, one going in his open mouth, which he ate while pursuing her as promised.

In under five minutes, she was once again sitting on his chest, wearing the bra on her head and staring down at her partner, “want to guess where the marshmallows came from?”

“I can only guess Maggie and that you smuggled them in in your purse.”

“You’d be correct.”

Dumping Scully on the ground, then settling in next to her, he pulled a mini-marshmallow out of her hair and popped it in his mouth, “I’ll get her next Thursday.”

“Then you’d better watch how much you drink. You need to have stellar and sober aim against Margaret Katherine Scully. Trust me.”

Mulder grinned at the ceiling then turned to her, “so, wanna stay for some dinner?”


End file.
